the war in equestria
by thebranxter
Summary: its a little fanfic if its small  S


The war in Equestria

The story starts in the normal world; you are in school and more bored than ever. Suddenly you look out of the window and you see a cloud in form of Celestia, you look into her eye. You faint. Suddenly you wake up and see that you are no longer in school, you look around and see that you are in Ponyville, but it was not the one that you knew, it was destroyed. Then you feel weird and try to grab your face but when you see your hand but it wasn't a hand anymore, instead you have a clop. Suddenly you hear a scream HELPPP! It was Twilight. You do not believe your eyes, what should you do? A. help B. do nothing C. run

You help her to get away from what she what running from.

You look at her and see what was chasing her; she could have got killed if she didn't use her magic.

You run away leaving her to her faith

Action A. She is now safe; she explains what was after her.

Twilight: Thank you for saving me.

You: No problem, but one question. How did I get here?

Twilight: What do you mean?

You: I'm not from here.

Twilight: Oh, you are one of those bronys, right?

You: I am a brony… but that does not explain why I'm here.

Twilight: Yeah, Celestia told me she that would bring more ponies.

You: More ponies? For what?

Twilight: You'll see.

Action B and C

You run away from the wolf as he sees you. Luckily, Applejack kicked him leaving him unconscious, you follow Applejack running away.

Applejack: What in tarnations were you doing out there?

You: I have no idea, what is going on!

Applejack: Look, there is a war going on in Equestria. Right now we have no time; we have to get to Celestias!

On your way you see Applejack (if you choose B or C its Twilight)…

You are now crossing the Everfree Forest …

You see a bunch of wolves, what do you do?

See what they're doing.

Sneak over them

Action A. You see Rainbow Dash in the middle, fighting a wolf, you see her wings are tied up, she can't escape, then you realize you are a Pegasus, you try to fly but you fall down, you try to fly again, this time you get her out of there, you untie her wings, then you take Applejack, Rainbow takes Twilight and all of you go to Canterlot.

Action B. You sneak over but then you hear a help! It was her, it was Rainbow Dash, you literally almost kill the pack of wolves, you get scratched on your eye but you don't care, the only thing you think of was to save her no matter what. You did save her. Her wings were tied up, you untie them you take Applejack and go to Canterlot .

You get to Canterlot safe and sound, there is a meeting in the palace and Celestia is there.

Celestia: All the bronys, could you please form a line? Thank you

You are in front of the line

Celestia: I brought all of you so you can help us win this war against the wolves, if you do not want to fight with us please form a line beside me.

3 ponies go to her side and I never saw them again.

Celestia: Ok, what is your name? (Your name here) Ok, your name is now Light Speed

You: Light speed? Sounds cool!

You leave the palace

Rainbow Dash: Um, thanks for saving me back there…

You: No problem…are...are you ok? Your face is red.

Rainbow dash: I...I...I'm…I'm…ok

You: So how did the war start?

Rainbow Dash: I…I…I'm…sorry…I...I…I…don't know

You: Is something wrong?

Rainbow Dash: …

You: ?

Rainbow Dash flies away

You: Wait Rainbow…

2 days have past

You are now in the palace waiting for orders

You meet a pony called Cesar (well that's his real name but now it's Vespiral) your team is now Vespiral, Dark Moon, Grunt, Rainbow Dash and Brute.

Celestia: You are going to look for these ponies (shows you pictures of Rarity and Fluttershy)

Dark Moon: But what about Pinky Pie?

Brute: Please, she can take care of herself.

Grunt: Have you been reading fanfic's again?

Brute: No…maybe.

Grunt: Stop reading fanfic's, they'll take over your mind.

You: STOP YOU TWO. We're here to help out, not to read! Come on, let's go!

Going back to see if we can save Rarity and Fluttershy

In Ponyville

Brute: I'm hungry.

You: Dude, not now, Brute go in front, Rainbow give us air view, Dark Moon cover our backs, Grunt help Vespiral move that door, I'll go check in Sugar Cube Corner.

While you open the door you hear something move

You: Hello? Someone home?

…: heeheehee

You: Um, hi?

…: I see you.

You: Creepy…

…: How about some cupcakes?

…: I got bored of wolf flesh…

…: What do you taste like?

You: What or who are you?

…: The happiest pony ever…

Suddenly out of the darkness a knife appears in the light, you can also see that it has it in his mouth

…: Don't you recognize me!

Outside

Rainbow Dash: Vespiral, were did Light Speed go?

Vespiral: To the Sugar Cube Corner

Inside Sugar Cube Corner

Rainbow Dash: Light Speed!

…: Long time no see rainbow

Pounce to Rainbow Dash with the knife in her hoof

Pinkamena: Time to eat!

Rainbow Dash: PINKIE, STOP PLEASE!

You: Get off of her bitch! Guys, we found pinkie pie, if you can still call her that. You ok Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Sorry….

You: For what?

Rainbow Dash: For almost killing myself.

You: You saved my life, I almost got killed to.

Rainbow dash: …I...I…I…

You put your hoof in front of her lips

You: Ssssshhhhhhh…..

Rainbow hugs you, you are in shock, and then you feel safe, and respond to the hug

Brute: RAINBOW AND SPEED SITTING IN A TREE!

Vespiral: Lucky bastard.

Dark Moon: …w…t…f…

Grunt: . . .

Rainbow breaks the hug

You: Umm…ok, every pony to the palace.

You and Rainbow took Pinkmena to the palace

Pinkmena: Huh?… what?…

Celestia: Hello Pinkie.

Pinkmena: No, what are you doing? No!

Celestia: Done!

Pinkie Pie: Uggg, what just happened?

You: Umm ok, let's see you tried to kill me and Rainbow Dash and tried to eat us.

Brute: Ffffaaannn fffffiiiiccc…..

You: Brute shut up!

Brute: Ok ok…

Pinkie Pie: Who are you? Never saw you before, or any of you.

You: I'm a…brony all of us are.

Celestia: I will explain everything.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lo kie

Celestia: All of you back to your mission.

You: On it.

Back at Ponyville

You: Ok, let's go search for them Vespiral, Grunt and Brute you go look for Fluttershy

Rainbow and me will look for rarity

Brute: (whispers) I bet you one carrot they will probably kiss…

Dark Moon: (whispers) Deal…

You: What?

Brute: Nothing.

You: :(

Brute: Troll face.

You: …..Ok, let's move.

In Rarity's shop

You: Rarity!

Rainbow dash: Rarity!

Rarity: Help…me…

You: Omg, are you ok?

Rarity: No.

You: Rainbow, help me get her out of all this gravel.

Rainbow dash: You push the gravel, I will take her out.

You: Ok.

You push the gravel and Rainbow pulls Rarity out, she can't walk, her legs are broken.

Rarity: Wait, hang on.

You and Rainbow: For what?

Rarity: Spike!

You: Spike, he is still alive?

Rarity: Yes…if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive.

Spike: Rarity?... How did you get out?...

You: We got her out.

Spike: Oooh… Rainbow, is that you?

Rainbow dash: Nice to see you.

Spike: hehehe

Suddenly you hear a noise outside of the shop, you take a peek and you see a wolf patrol.

You: Everybody down.

One of the wolves saw you

You: Shit…

The wolf is getting closer to the shop, you take Pinkamina's knife, the wolf has enter the shop.

You slowly sneak behind the wolf, you stab him in the neck killing him.

Rainbow Dash: Phew…

Spike: OMG…

You: We have to move now, or they will notice he is missing. Let's go look for Brute and the others…

In Fluttershy's house

You: Guys?

Brute: Over here, we found her but she is not the same.

You: What do you mean?

Brute: she bit me

You: What? You and Vespiral stay here, we will be back.

Brute: What about me?

You: Vespiral is a medic, you will be fine.

Brute: Ok

Back at Canterlot

You: Twilight!

Twilight: Yea?

You: We found spike.

Twilight: SPIKE! You are ok?

You: And Rarity to

Twilight: Ooh good, I will tell Celestia right now.

You: Ok.

Back to Ponyville in Fluttershy's house

You: Guys!

Rainbow Dash: Look, blood on the floor.

Grunt: Ah ok, not creepy at all.

You: umm…Fluttershy, are you ok?

Fluttershy: Aaarrrrgggg…

You: Wtf…

Grunt: I found Vespiral, he's ok!

Suddenly Vespiral bites Grunt in the neck

You: Wtf is going on?

Rainbow Dash: Come on, let's go!

Back in the palace

Celestia: What's wrong?

You: Brute and Vespiral went insane!

Celestia: Where is Grunt?

You: Vespiral bite him in the neck.

Celestia: Ok, stay here for now.

You: Ok.

Two weeks have past

Rainbow dash: Hey Speed!

You: Yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Come see the news.

You dash over to see what is going on.

You: Oooh no.

Rainbow Dash: I know

TV: Warning, there is a virus causing ponies and wolves to go insane and kill the living ones. Stay away from the infected, if you get bit you will turn into one of those things.

You: Do you know what those things are?

Rainbow Dash: No

You: They are zombies, they eat your flesh, they do not think.

Rainbow Dash: Oooh like in the games?

You: You're a gamer?

Rainbow dash: Yes.

One month has past since the infection got to Canterlot.

We are in a room locked from the things that are out there.

Rainbow Dash: What are we going to do? We have no food or water.

You: Help me barricade the door!

Rainbow Dash: Dear god, not even Celestia survived.

You: We are safe for now, I have a trap door under my bed.

Rainbow Dash: What, since when?

You: I did it in case the wolves came, but that's not the case, we should use it now.

In the escape tunnel

You: Ok, we are here (kicks the door open) Come on, let's get out of here.

This is where I stand now

Stranded in a destroyed Ecuestria, this is my story this is how I live…

Ecuestria is now a zombie town… we are in a barricade house.

We found applejack and somehow I found Joshua, but he told me he did not like MLP, now I know that he does.

You: Joshua, what in Ecuestria are you doing hear?

Joshua: I don't know.

You: You told me you were not a brony.

Joshua: . . .

You: How did you guys meet anyway?

Applejack's face started to get red

Joshua: Well, I saw her eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen.

Applejack: Oh shucks…

Joshua: Then I walked to her, but I slipped and fell down. Then I heard her laugh, it was beautiful, we have been together since then.

You: Oh, cool.

Joshua: But wait, how did you meet Rainbow Dash?

You: It is a really long story.

Joshua: Don't worry, we got time, it's not that we are going anywhere.

You: Fine, it all started when blalbalblablablabla bla bla bla bla

Joshua: So have you kissed her?

You: me…no…w…why…?

Joshua: I have a deal for you, if I kiss Applejack you kiss Rainbow Dash.

You: . . .

Rainbow Dash: Deal!

You are in a state of shock and surprised

Joshua: Wow, that was a fast response.

So Joshua or his name now Dera and Applejack came closer together, they kiss.

You were nervous, you have so many questions. Does she like me?

Do I know how to kiss? If I'm bad will she hate me?

Suddenly they stop.

Dera and Applejack: *pant*pant*

Dera: Ok, time to pay up!

You get so nervous you did not know what to do. Then you hear

Rainbow Dash: (Whisper) Just do what I do.

You: …o…ok…

She slowly pushes you to a wall you are now so close you are sharing the same breath

But then you hear the door crack, it was Bigmacintosh well not anymore now he is Bigmacindead.

He was tearing the door apart, but he was not alone, he had some friends with him.

you and your friends go out and go to the Ever Free Forest, there we find a tree house, the zombies can't get in. Slowly, everybody starts their way there.

Dera: Ok, we are safe for now.

You: Yea…

Dera: Hey, you did not pay me!

You: Hehehe…

Applejack: Hehe

…: rainbow is that you?

You: Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Please help me…

Scootaloo hugs your leg…

You: Did you get bit?

Scootaloo: No.

You: Ok

Dera: Still not paid.

You: In a moment.

Scootaloo: Umm… guys? What is up with Celestia?

You: WHAT?

Celestia bites Scootaloo wing

Scootaloo: AAAA, RAINBOW DASH HELP ME!

Rainbow Dash: NO, SCOOTALOO!

You: SHIT! Kicks Celestia in the face…

Scootaloo: I DON'T WANT TO TURN IN TO ONE OF THOSE THINGS!

Hugs you. Slowly takes your knife

Scootaloo steps back and stabs himself in the chest

Rainbow Dash: NO!

You: FUCK…ARGGG!

Scootaloo: AAAAAAA!

Scootaloo: P…pl…ease …ta…ke...c…c…are…of…Dashie …for...me

Scootaloo walks to you, you hug him

He died in your arms

You: . . .

Rainbow Dash starts to cry…

You: . . .

Celestia starts to climb to the house

She is in the house now

You take scootaloo's knife

You: YOU FUCKING BITCH!

You stab Celestia in the eye killing and her pushing her out of the door.

You: THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING RAINBOW DASH CRY AND KILLING SCOOTALOO! BURN IN HELL BITCH!

Dera: I'm sorry, I wish I could do something.

One Month has passed

Me and Rainbow Dash are more than friends now

After all she did like me

Dera: Still not paid.

You: Fine, only if Dashy wants to.

You: Rainbow, is it ok if we ki…

You were interrupted by Rainbow Dash, she kissed you not caring what you were going to say

You are in a state of surprise and shock

You suddenly feel your wings are starting to get up

You take a peek to see dashy's wings they were up to

You push Rainbow to the wall and start kissing her more dramatically

Dera: Wow

Applejack: Omg

Five minutes later

Rainbow Dash brakes the kiss

You and Rainbow: *pant*pant*pant*pant*

You in your mind wow best kiss ever! Brohoof for that /)*(\

Dera: #whispers# Applejack, why are theIr wings standing up?

Applejack: #whispers# Do you really not know Sugar Q?

Dera: #whispers# Wait, do you mean they have a….

Applejack: Yes…

2 days after that

You: Guys! I found a letter saying that there is a safe zone we have to go!

Applejack: A question, how are we going to get there if the zombies are out there?

You: Easy, me and Dera will carry you on our back's

Applejack: Ok fine, then let's go.

You go out looking for the place

You: Ok, I see it.

Applejack: Ooh goody, finally going to stretch my legs!

You fly in the safe place

You: Hello! Any pony home!

…: o m g outsiders, how did you survive?

You: In a house tree

…: wow… I'm Cherry Pie. Is Pinkie with you ?

You: no, I'm sorry. What is she from you?

Cherry pie: Cousin…

You: Sorry…

Cherry pie: …

Your stomach starts to growl

You: Hehehe…

Cherry pie: Hungry?

You: Yeah.

1 month has passed and now the questions starts

Do you stay in Ponyville with your friends

You go back to the real world

Action A

You stay in Ponyville with your friends but in the real world you die…

But still you have fun with all of your friends and of course more fun with Rainbow Dash if you know what I mean… TROLL FACE!

You and Rainbow get married a couple of years later, you have a filly with her and live a happy life together. And if you are asking yourself what happened to Dera, he is now married. And Applejack has 2 fillies and still all crazy.

ACTION B

You leave your friend and your gf to stand alone, you wake up in a hospital but not a normal one. You are alone, you open the door to the corridor, you see no one but then you see a person

You: Umm, hello?

…: . . .

You walk to him and grab his shoulder, when he bites you cosign you to fall in pain and dying

slowly… the infection has spread in the real world for your fault by leaving your friends

THE END… MADE BY THEBRANXTER…

Thanks for reading /)#(\


End file.
